Christmas Baby
by EremikaHaven
Summary: Eren, Mikasa and their 10 year old daughter Carla wait anxiously for Christmas, and another special event. Mikasa is nine months pregnant, and due any time with her and Eren's second child. Eren wants everything to be safe and perfect. But all of that changes when Mikasa goes into labor on Christmas eve, when all the roads are closed. This is my Eremika Christmas oneshot.


Snow completely covered the entire street. It covered the rooftops, the cars, the street lights, doghouses and the mailboxes. It was at least 3 feet deep, and covered both the yards and roads. Not a single car was seen driving down the street.

At one home, which was a beautiful two story house, a figure stood on the roof, trying to put up Christmas lights.

It was afternoon, and was December 24th, Christmas eve. Eren stepped carefully over the lights on the roof, as he stabled more on. He also had to be careful because of the ice on the roof.

But the lights did look very beautiful. There was all color lights around the front door, and across the edge of the roof. And then another set in the front window.

There was also a Christmas wreath on the front door. Eren had only a few more strands left to attach.

Just then the front door opened, Mikasa stepped out onto the porch. She wore her white turtleneck, black pants and her red scarf.

She pulled her black coat over her shoulders a bit as the wind breezed through her short jet black hair.

"Eren? Are you still up there?", she asked, her hand resting on her swollen belly. She was nine months pregnant with their second child.

"What the?! Mikasa! What are you doing out here?! I told you to rest!", Eren's voice was heard above the roof. He had become an extreme paranoid father.

With both of Mikasa's pregnancies, he fussed over her like no tomorrow. And never wanted her to overdo it.

One could even say he overreacted. "I have been resting Eren. All day. It's 2 in the afternoon", replied Mikasa.

"Mikasa, come on! You're nine months pregnant, I don't want you getting sick, go back inside", Eren said worriedly.

"I'm fine Eren...you're the one who's going to get sick. You've been out here all day", said Mikasa worriedly.

Mikasa gently rubbed her tummy, feeling the baby kick softly then. "Seriously?! I'm fine Mikasa! Okay, I'm finished...I'm coming down", Eren said.

He had finished stabling the last strand while they were talking. Mikasa sighed softly, as she waited for him to climb down the ladder.

Finally he made it down, as more snow fell. "Okay, inside you", Eren wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders, as they two went back inside. Eren brushed the snow out of his hair and off his clothes, as he took his coat off.

Mikasa removed her own coat. The Christmas tree stood in the living room, fully decorated it. It had all color lights, a star on top, ornaments of green and red, and gold tinsel.

Under it were many wrapped presents.

Mikasa went to reach to hang her coat up, and when she let the slightest exhale escape her lips, Eren quickly grabbed it for her.

"Easy, I got it", he assured, hanging it up for her. Mikasa blushed and even smiling softly at his sweetness.

"Eren, I could have got it", she said. "No way, I don't want you experiencing any strain", Eren said worriedly.

"As it is, I still think we should go to the hospital tonight", he added then. Mikasa shook her head at him. "Eren, why? I'm not even in labor", she said.

"But you could go into labor any time, right? Any minute actually. The roads are going to be all ice tonight...what if something happens and we're stuck here?", asked Eren, panicking.

"Eren, you're being paranoid. Nothing is going to happen tonight", Mikasa assured him. Eren looked at her, worried.

"You don't have any pain at all?", he asked, as he grabbed her shoulders gently. "None", assured Mikasa.

"You don't feel sick or dizzy?", Eren asked, really panicky. "Eren, I feel fine", assured Mikasa again.

Eren sighed, worriedly. "Look, nothing will happen tonight. My due date isn't until the 27th", Mikasa said softly.

"I know...but it can always happen early", said Eren worriedly. "Eren, calm down. You're panicking over nothing", Mikasa then gently pressed her forehead to his, gazing into his eyes.

Eren's panicked eyes softened, as he gently placed his hand on her stomach, holding her close.

He always felt worried and panicked when Mikasa was pregnant. She always seemed so much more fragile when in this state. And even though Mikasa was strong, Eren still fussed.

With their first child, the pregnancy went smooth but the delivery proved to be a little difficult since their daughter was oversized.

Luckily this time, the baby was a good size.

"You sure you feel all right?", he asked softly. "Yes...don't worry", Mikasa assured. They shared a soft kiss, as Eren stroked her hair.

"How about you go get our daughter so we can start baking these cookies?", asked Mikasa then. "Okay, sounds good", Eren smiled.

Mikasa went into the kitchen, and got the baking supplies out while Eren headed upstairs.

He walked down the hallway until he stopped at his daughter's bedroom. He looked in, and smiled.

Their ten year old daughter sat on the floor, playing with her kitten. It was a cute, black and white female kitten named Mittens, and was about 14 weeks old.

They had adopted her for their daughter about two weeks ago as an early Christmas present.

Their daughter had long, dark brown chestnut hair matching her father, but had her mother's deep black bluish eyes.

"Hey Carla, mom's starting the cookies", Eren said softly. "Really!? Finally!", cried Carla excitedly, as she got up.

She gently placed Mittens on the bed, and the kitten lay down to take a nap.

The two headed downstairs. "Which are we making first mom?", asked Carla excitedly.

"We'll do the sugar first, then the chocolate chip", replied Mikasa smiling. "I want to decorate them!", said Carla cutely.

"You will sweetie", smiled Mikasa. They spent the afternoon baking, and soon after finishing the sugar cookies, Mikasa started making the chocolate chip.

Carla decorated the sugar cookies happily, while Mikasa opened a bag of chocolate chips. Eren helped out, but he kept looking at the chocolate chip batter.

"Eren, where's the extra mixer?", asked Mikasa. "Oh, in the cabinet", replied Eren. When Mikasa turned her back to get it, Eren quickly took a spoonful of the chocolate chip cookie batter, eating some.

'Holy crap, this is so good! Is there even a point on baking it?!', he thought as he practically fell into a trance, eating more batter.

"Dad, behind you", Carla warned then, pointing. Eren froze, he could feel his wife's eyes on him before he even turned around to look.

"Eren", Mikasa growled, glaring. "What? I just had a taste", Eren defended.

"Eren, are you trying to make yourself sick?", scolded Mikasa, as she took the bowl away from him, and continuing mixing.

"Oh come on! That's a myth! Eating cookie dough batter doesn't make you sick", Eren scoffed.

"Eating a little doesn't make you sick, but when you eat the entire bowl...", Mikasa eyed him then.

"Oh come on Mika, when did I EVER eat an entire bowl of chocolate chip cookie batter?", asked Eren.

"Last Christmas", replied Mikasa. Eren froze, nervously. "She's got you there dad", Carla said.

Eren groaned miserably.

Soon, evening came. The cookies were all baked and decorated. Eren and Mikasa sat on the couch, by the Christmas tree while Carly played with Mittens on the floor.

At this point it was dark out, and the roads were a sheet of ice.

Mikasa drank some hot chocolate, as Eren set his now empty mug on the coffee table.

"Mittens, it's over here!", said Carla, as she waved the string. The kitten wiggled her butt cutely, and leaped over a Christmas present under the tree to attack the string.

Mikasa smiled softly, watching her daughter. Her free hand rested on her swollen stomach, as she held her hot chocolate with the other.

Eren yawned tiredly. "I'm going to go make sure the heat is on upstairs", he decided. He gently kissed Mikasa's cheek, as he headed up.

Mikasa set her hot chocolate down, as she leaned back a bit on the couch to try and rest.

Eren clicked the heat on in the bedroom, and then in Carla's bedroom. Just as he went to turn the heat up more in the hallway...

"DAD!", Carla suddenly yelled urgently. Eren blinked, alarmed as his eyes filled with panic. He then sprinted downstairs.

As soon as he made it into the living room, his heart sunk. Mikasa was slightly doubled over in pain on the couch, both hands clutching her stomach as she breathed heavily.

She had contractions. "Mikasa...!", Eren snapped out of his shock as he hurried over. He took her hands quickly.

"E-Eren...my water broke", cried Mikasa shakily, the contractions were strong and close together already.

"What?!", Eren panicked, if her water broke that meant this baby was coming fast. "O-Okay...I'll call the ambulance, just breathe", Eren said urgently, he grabbed his cell.

"Eren..the roads are closed...", Mikasa said, breathing heavily. Carla was sitting beside her mom, rubbing her back, worried.

"Then what can we do Mikasa?! We can't do this by ourselves...!", Eren froze then as he said then. Mikasa and Carla both looked at him, all three of them coming to a realization.

They had to do it by themselves. They had no choice.

Eren took a deep breath, he had to stay calm for his wife and daughter. "There's no chance the baby won't come until morning...?", he asked, a final hope.

Mikasa shook her head. "N-No...he's defiantly coming tonight", she replied, in between heavy breaths. "Okay...what do you need me to do?", asked Eren softly then.

Mikasa gripped his hands tightly, as a contraction suddenly hit before she could answer.

"Easy, breathe, deep breaths baby", Eren soothed her.

Mikasa groaned deeply in pain then, but breathed heavily. "Just breathe mom you'll be okay, dad and I are here", Carla soothed then.

Eren looked at his daughter, shocked. Neither he or Mikasa could believe how mature she was for her age.

Finally the contraction eased up.

"I don't think I can make it up the stairs...bring a bunch of pillows, blankets and towels down. And scissors", instructed Mikasa breathlessly.

"Right...!", Eren hurried upstairs fast, while Carla held her mom's hand then.

"Hey, it's okay sweetie, I'm all right", Mikasa assured her, worried.

"I know...mom, is the baby really going to be born here?", asked Carla anxiously.

"It seems so...if you're scared honey, it's okay. You can go upstairs if you want", Mikasa assured softly, her hand on her swollen belly.

"No, I want to stay", Carla insisted, gently gripping her mom's hand. Even though she was only ten, she was very mature for her age, like her mom.

Eren hurried down then with everything. "Okay, I'm here Mikasa", he said urgently.

The snow continued to fall outside as some time passed, turning into a white out blizzard. Most of the street was dark now, except for Christmas lights.

The only house lit up was Eren and Mikasa's. The silence of the night was interrupted by a short cry of pain.

"Just keep pushing Mikasa, you're doing great", Eren encouraged softly. Mikasa groaned painfully, pushing with all her might.

To make her more comfortable and with more room, they moved off the couch and onto the floor. Mikasa lay on a soft futon, and leaned against the couch for support on pillows.

She was leaning forward, pushing hard, her forehead soaked with sweat. She had been pushing for nearly 20 minutes now.

The only lights on in the living room were the fireplace, which crackled loudly, and the Christmas lights, and a small lamp.

Carla was holding her mother's hand, as Mikasa did her best not to crush her poor daughter's hand.

Mikasa gasped for air then, needing to breathe after pushing for ten seconds.

Beads of sweat were appearing under her bangs. But things were going smooth.

"Beautiful job, that's my girl, you're doing great Mikasa, we're nearly there", Eren assured her.

"Hang in there mom, it's almost over", soothed Carla, she gently dabbed her mom's forehead. Mikasa breathed shakily, she then grimaced, another sharp contraction hitting.

She leaned forward a bit, pushing with all her might.

"That's it...his head's out! We're almost done Mikasa, almost baby, just one more big push", Eren assured her.

Mikasa took a second to breathe, gasping for air. The delivery had taken about 20 minutes now, and so she was growing exhausted, fast.

Carla gently dabbed Mikasa's forehead worriedly.

"I know Mika, I know you're tired...but we're so close, he's nearly here. Just one last strong push, that's all we need", Eren soothed her, worried.

He stayed calm for Mikasa's sake, but inside he was panicking. She was beginning to look very weak.

Just then Mikasa grimaced in pain as the next contraction hit.

"One more time baby, that's all", Eren assured her.

Mikasa groaned weakly, as she pushed once more. She grunted painfully, dripping with sweat now.

"That's it! Keep pushing...That's my strong girl", Eren coached her as Mikasa struggled a bit, becoming very weak.

But she worked hard, not giving up once.

The snow fell harder outside, and the street was dead silent. But the peaceful silence was interrupted by the sound of a baby crying.

Inside, a very tired Mikasa held the small bundle in her arms. The baby, now clean and wrapped in a warm blue blanket, had jet black hair, matching Mikasa's.

"He's beautiful...", she mused weakly, gazing down tiredly at the baby boy. "He has your hair mom", said Carla happily.

"He's precious...oh Mikasa, you did wonderful. I'm so proud of you", Eren gently kissed Mikasa's forehead, as he gazed down at the baby as well.

"Our little Makoto...", Mikasa mused weakly, naming him. The baby opened his eyes cutely, gazing up at his family.

"Hey little brother", smiled Carla gently.

"Our little Christmas baby...Mikasa, do you feel all right?", asked Eren worriedly then. "I'm just tired...that's all", assured Mikasa, not taking her eyes off of Makoto.

"You sure? You don't feel dizzy or anything?", asked Eren, paranoid.

"I just feel tired...and happy", Mikasa smiled weakly. Eren watched his exhausted wife worried, as she gently cuddled the baby close.

She looked just as she said. Very tired, but also very happy. Mikasa gazed down at her baby weakly, her eyelids felt very heavy.

Seeing how tired she was, Eren quickly held his arm under hers to help her hold the baby.

His other arm was wrapped around Mikasa, as they cuddled close beside the Christmas tree. Carla cuddled on the other side of her mom, watching her new baby brother.

Eren had pulled a large blanket over the three of them, and gotten extra pillows for them all.

Carla drifted to sleep soon, Mittens curled up by her.

Mikasa rested her head tiredly on Eren's shoulder, as she held the baby.

"Merry Christmas Eren", she said softly, smiling warmly. Eren smiled, he then kissed the top of her head lovingly.

"Merry Christmas Mikasa", he then gently took the sleeping baby into his own arms, so Mikasa could sleep.

The snow continued to fall outside, it was a Christmas they'd never forget.


End file.
